Resolución
by Karkat McCormick
Summary: .:Inspirado en el capítulo 331 del manga:. Natsu decidió que, una vez resuelto todo ese embrollo en que se vieron involucrados, compraría un libro de paternidad. Que si Lucy continuaba con sus ya típicos exhibicionismos él no se haría responsable de sus actos. "A ustedes les gusssssssssssssta la desnudez" "¡Todo, absolutamente todo es culpa de Natsu!" —NaLu.


¡Algo anda mal conmigo que escribo otro Nalu! TwT No quiero clasificar esto como 'Romance' tal cual, más bien, romance cómico. Y no pude evitarlo, ¡culpen al manga de hoy! XD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**.**

* * *

"**RESOLUCIÓN"****.**

Al recibir otro golpe del Rogue del futuro, al que bien podría apodar como 'El emo del futuro', mucho más fuerte que el Cheney que no le caía _tan_ mal ya que técnicamente no compartieron más que unos cuantos puñetazos y una vaga idea de volver a enfrentarse antes del rollo de 'Salvar el mundo' y luchar contra siete dragones; Natsu comenzó a entender que no sería tan sencillo vencerlo, otra vez.

Entre más segundos transcurrían un casi imperceptible sentimiento de terror lo inundaba, ya que no parecía poder ganar y esta vez no estaría por ahí Crieme Sorciere para salvarle el trasero.

Entonces, sucedió lo menos conveniente y más improbable –aun en un mundo con magia–, una voz grito su nombre.

Una voz que él conocía muy bien.

De una persona que también conocía muy bien, a excepción de unos cuantos mínimos detalles como el color de sus bragas favoritas y eso.

¡¿Y porque mierda pensaba en ropa interior femenina a mitad de una batalla post-apocalíptica?!

Pues nada más y menos que por el origen del grito, su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo, casi esposa de cama que venía volando directo a él… desnuda.

Lucy andaba desnuda.

E iba a chocar con él.

Lucy…

— ¡MIERDA, LUCY, QUE ESTÁS DESNUDA! —ni siquiera le dio el tiempo necesario para señalarla o reclamarle algo. La rubia se impacto de lleno contra su pecho y ambos salieron volando pasando de largo a un fastidiado Rogue. Y yendo directo al mercado de la ciudad, con más exactitud, a una campana de este.

¿De dónde salió? Lo averiguarían más tarde. Que ahora, entre los voluptuosos y nada pequeños pechos de la rubia, y sumando el fuerte movimiento Natsu parecía querer vomitar. Y no sabía si de mareo, la sorpresa o la fantasía de todo hombre de estar en su particular situación.

— ¡KYAAAAA!, ¡NATSU, HAZ ALGO! —chilló la Heartfilia, aun dando vueltas. A Natsu le cayeron encima algunas de sus lágrimas de desesperación, pero al intentar animarla –y pensándolo bien fue pésima idea– elevo la vista y se encontró con su anatomía femenina, en _todo_ su esplendor.

— ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!

— ¡Maldito pervertido!

Y así continuaron, al menos unos diez minutos hasta que la campana se detuvo con un golpe abrupto al estrellarse con la primera casa en su camino.

Entonces, ambos magos lograron salir. Jadeando, sudorosos y algo traumatizados por tan desagradable viaje.

Cualquiera que los viera, así, y sin estar enterado de todo lo que ocurrió pensaría que acaban de terminar una ardua sesión de sexo-recupera-fuerzas.

Lo que hizo reparar al Dragón que Lucy _aun_ seguía desnuda. Lo más razonable para él fue dar uno de sus tan absurdos comentarios, al menos así aligeraría el ambiente, que según recordaba Gray catalogaba como '_de_ _Tensión Sexual_'.

Joder, era un menudo pervertido.

— Entonces… —tuvo que dar una pausa para recuperar el aire— Las leyendas de gente desnuda volando son ciertas…

Lucy desvió el rostro, intentado que su compañero no la siguiera observando de _ese _modo, y que tampoco se percatara de su notable sonrojo.

— Y-ya deja eso y no mires —balbució temblorosa y cubriéndose con ambos brazos. Natsu pensó, que quizás Lucy exageraba las cosas, después de todo no era la primera vez que la veía en paños menores. Exageradamente menores, o bueno, sin ropa.

Pero estaba claro que una cosa era _mirar_, y otra muy distinta _tocar_.

_Bah, lo único que quiere es que nadie la vea así_, decidió.

Y con eso en mente hizo lo más lógico que un hombre pudo hacer, como el buen amigo que era… debía sacrificarse a _esa_ tarea.

— Creo que no tengo otra opción —dijo más para sí que para ella y puso ambas palmas en los pechos de la rubia, cubriéndolos.

— ¡CÚBRETE LOS OJOS EN LUGAR DE ESO, TARADO! —aunque olvido lo sensible que era Lucy con esas cosas, y termino con un golpe directo en su cara.

— ¡Pero la pervertida eres tú! —protesto sobándose el puente de la nariz y con los ojos entrecerrados, como un gato.

Lucy refunfuño, ya estaba un poco más calmada ya que saco una manta de quien sabe dónde, no era la mejor ropa pero… en esas circunstancias no se podía ser exigente.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decir o hacer. Y es que, ¡eran los mejores amigos! ¿Cómo diablos le explicaban al otro que no les resulto tan vergonzoso todo, y la vergüenza era más bien por no querer dar el siguiente paso?

Sí, Natsu entendía de donde salían los malditos bebés.

Entendía que la posición anterior era la mejor para 'crear bebés'.

Lo peor, no le disgustaba tener bebés con Lucy.

_Así que así se siente ser pervertido… ¿cómo Gray soporta tantas cochinadas en su mente?_

Ah, claro, la chica que lo amaba era igual o más pervertida que él.

¡Y ya deliraba, porque el mejor escenario para pensar la probabilidad de ser padre no era durante una guerra contra los dragones!

Frustrado, confundido y apenado Natsu jaloneo sus cabellos en cuanto noto las intenciones de hablar de Lucy. Para su buena suerte Happy llego antes, aunque no con el mejor comentario.

— Dios, los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy tontos…~ —la pareja se sonrojo— por cierto, aquí están tus llaves. ¡AYE!

— ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

— Claro, claro… tranquilos, ya sabía que algo así pasaría.

— ¡Que no, fue un dragón! ¡Todo esto es culpa de un dragón te digo! —reitero Lucy meneando la cabeza, mientras, Natsu le intentaba explicar a su felino que la pervertida era ella y no él. Aunque ambos hubieran participado por igual.

¿¡Participado en qué!?

Ni siquiera valía la pena averiguarlo, ahora lo importante era idear una estrategia para derrotar a Rogue y su ejército. Pero no sabían cómo y…

— ¡Escúchenme cuando hablo, ustedes dos! ¡Les digo que un dragón trato de comerme! —de nueva cuenta, Natsu no respondió. En su lugar, se le quedo viendo, quizás con demasiada seriedad, tanta que a Lucy se le crisparon los nervios—. ¿Na-Natsu?…

Tuvo que ignorar el cosquilleo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando agarro de los brazos a Lucy y se acerco a su rostro, sonriente.

¡Pero como no lo había pensado antes!

— ¡ESO ES!, ¡LO TENGO! —Anuncio con entusiasmo— Finalmente, ¡una forma de derrotarlos!

Lucy arqueo una ceja, claramente desinformada. Happy prefirió guardarse sus comentarios al respecto, ya que su amiga de nueva cuenta estaba expuesta.

Bueno, más al rato se lo diría…

— A ustedes les gusssssssssssssta la desnudez~

O quizás no, ese definitivamente era un gran momento.

— ¡Todo, absolutamente todo es tu culpa Natsu! —lloriqueo ella, por enésima vez en el día. Tenía el presentimiento de que Virgo se burlaría de sus desgracias acontecidas…

Y Natsu, bueno, él simplemente había llegado a una resolución.

Una vez resuelto todo ese embrollo en que se vieron involucrados, compraría un libro de paternidad. Que si Lucy continuaba con sus ya típicos exhibicionismos él no se haría responsable de sus actos.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Todo, absolutamente todo es culpa de Hiro Troll! *rueda* pero ame, ame el capitulo. Con full Jerza, y obviamente Nalu. Come on XD ¡SON TAN CANNONS YA! Y aclarando dudas, 'resolución' tiene muchos significados, pero yo la utilice como 'conclusión' o decidir algo.

¿Review?


End file.
